I'll Die for You
by Pinkdellic
Summary: For the perfect Emperor to reborn, Kuroko decided to sacrifice himself, though it means he has to leave the emperor said forever


_"If you closed your eyes, you won't gaze into sadness." _

_"If you forget the feeling of warmth, you won't feel pain."_

_._

_._

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning!**

**Flying Typos and grammar ****errors unbeta-ed...**

_._

_._

The raging ferocious fire soon eating up the Imperato famiglia base, shrouding the building with an orange and red colored silk. The fire is dancing up to the sky, just like a fluttering red bird that had just flown by. The crackle of the white granite chipping start to be heard together with the shout of the surviving people and resounding gunshot.

"We've pushed the enemy back but, we lose too many people

"Shits! where's Akashi?"

The Imperato ran through in every section of the Doric house, which was consumed by the blazing inferno . "Kuroko!" called him every time he opened every door. "Tch." He clicked his tongue when he did not find the person he seeks for. Corpses are lying everywhere,a waves of nausea engulfed him as the smell of the dead body and gunpowder are mixed in the air. Coughing the red haired man is as the thick smoke start to got into his lung. It's getting hard for him to breathe, causing his vision to blur.

"Kuroko!" once again he called that name, the name that belongs to his important person. He opens the nearby door, and there standing him, the teal haired man, his sky, in the middle of the orange and red ocean. "Kuroko." Hearing his name was called, the latter turn his back, a genuine smile played on his lips. "Akashi-kun.."said him almost in an inaudible tone as the crackle sound of the ceiling drowning his voice. "What are you doing here." That's not even a question come from the red haired man. Akashi grabbed the teal haired man's hand, pulled him with him. "Kuroko.." he grimaced as he feel a refusal from the other man

"Akashi-kun should let me die." it seems there' was nothing but black and meaningless fear as he said that word. The ruby colored eyes widen, surprised with the other man absurd proclamation. "I do not have time to take care of your words Kuroko."not even budging an inch from their place, the ruby colored eyes twitched at those blue unblinking orbs, which is filled with blank and no emotion. Without their realize, a gun was pointed to the Imperato back. With a shaking hand, the now supposed to be died enemy pull the trigger of the gun. The Imperato eye's widens together with a loud gunshot ring through the air as his body being turned and the teal haired boy body's fall to his body. "Kuroko!" Without mercy Akashi shoot the wounded enemy, the sound of the gunshot echo across the room.

"Kuroko." He called the dying man on his left hand, stroking the his cheeks with his other free hand, that was trembling in fear. Never in his life, he feels scared like this. Blood was oozing out from the wound, drenched his black suit. "Akashi-kun." With a small weak smile on his face he called the man who hold his body, eyes opened half only to meet the red haired men ruby eyes. "What's with that face Akashi-kun." Akashi, can feel the teal haired hand on his face, brushing his cheek. "That kind of expression isn't suit you Akashi-kun." a small laugh escaping his mouth together with blood that start to coming out from his mouth.

"I'm.. sorry... Akashi-kun." Akashi can see how the teal haired teen's chest rise and fell rapidly. "..I don't know that dying will be this scary.. though I was ready to accept it." More blood was coming out with each words that were said. "What were you said, you aren't going to die Kuroko, I'll bring you out, and let Midorima tend your wound." Just when Akashi ready to go out from the room with the man in his arm, a pair of hand hold on to his chest, stopping his movement.

With a furrow brow and displeased line showed on his face, he looks at the man on his hold, who just shaking his head as he was disagreeing with what the Imperato said. "My existence will be becoming your weakness Akashi-kun" the teal haired teen found it's hard to speak as his throat is burning with the fire, he takes a small breath before continuing his word.

"You aren't supposed to be like this right? I'm just a one of your subordinate, losing me won't affect you anything." his breath getting weaker, not to mention how his sight start to blurry**,** "Stop Talking Tetsuya." said Akashi with an authority tone, he doesn't likes how their conversation going to, and it's so obvious for him what the teal haired man mean. "As a shadow I should be supporting you, and when I start to stand at the same place as you, that mean I've just failed my job. " he closed his eyes, ah how he can feel the death is coming on his way.

_Love just make him weak._

The silver haired man words are still vividly fresh on his mind "Akashi-kun deserved to be loved." His words are said with such a flat and monotone voice, though the taller man can sense the enraged emotion through the expressionless face that the shadow showed. "You just don't know what you did Kuroko." He walked toward the teal haired man, leant over him and whispered. "You are just destroying him slowly Kuroko." The silver haired man leave the now stunned Kuroko with a faint smirk crept on his face. The wind howling, making a rustling sound as it get through the leaves, giving him a chill sensation. "..I'm not destroying him… am I?"

And then come the ambush, the scream and loud gunshot sound everywhere. When and how it's start, he doesn't even knows, the only thing that on his mind is how is the red haired man condition is, is he alive, is he okay, then it struck him. "is.. is this what Mayuzumi-san mean." dropped to his knees, as the gravity forcefully pulling him down to the center of the Earth. His shoulder started to shake as the image of the red haired man lying in a pool of blood. "Akashi-kun won't die right… he is strong.." _Doubtful,_ he hugged himself, trying to ease away the horrifying image on his mind. "yes I know he is."

more crackling sound can be heard, the temperature on the room is rising as the fire almost eat half of the room. "Ungh.." it's painful thought the teal haired man, he can feel his wound throbbing with pain. He know he can't last any longer. "Akashi-kun doesn't need to worry, after my death, you will be strong again, more stronger than what you used to be." Something wet and cold sliding through his cheeks, _tears ah whose tears is it…._

"I'm sorry for crying Akashi-kun."

_I don't know that dying is this scary, the thought of not having you tomorrow... I don't want to, I still want to be with you Akashi-kun.' _is what he want to said, but there aren't energy left.He can't even have the power to fully open his eyes, through his half lidded eyes he can see 'that' expression of the Imperto again, smiling as his arm reaching out to touch the red haired man cheek. He used all the energy he had to push himself up, whispering his last words to his beloved. "I'm sorry for accepting your love Akashi-kun."

"_I love you.."_

_._

_._

"Is Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun still inside?"

"Can you just calm down Satsuki!"

The fire roared and growled like a raging tiger, wall after wall was heard tumbling like the sounds when the beast is ripping and tearing it's prey. "Akashi?!" the tanned skin man called the Imperato name as he sees the familiar figure walking out from the burning house. "You little shit you should know how…" That sapphire colored eyes widen when he sees a glimpse of some familiar figure in the red haired man arms. "It.. it isn't like what I think right Akashi?" the asked person just ignoring the question, without a word he put the man in his arms on the ground.

"Akashi! What the heck is happened."

"Silent daiki. Since when you can raise your voice at me." Aomine Daiki can feel a chill shooting up through his body, when he meets the supposed ruby eyes. Akashi always giving such an authority stare, but never his eyes are this cold, and intimidating. Yellow.. The supposed Ruby colored eye was changed into a Citrine colored one. "Mayuzumi." the so called man was stunned on his place because of the sudden menacing aura that surrounding the red haired man ,but he still makes sure to answered his boss's call. "Did you find who's the one who responsible with this?"

"Shougo Famiglia.."

"How many man survived?"

"3000..."

"That's enough.."And like a beast that just released from his cage, roaring and showing its fangs, freezing your body with its yellow eyes. At moment Mayuzumi is sure that there is something that change from the red haired man, The emperor just once again reborn, and it's much stronger then before. "Let's pay them a visit shall we. I need to thank to him, especially for making me realize how powerful and strong I can be."

.

.

.

"Attack the base from the west wing." Said Mayuzumi while throwing the akashi famiglia map base. The person in front of him take the white paper, take a quick glance before a grin played on his face and a loud laugh escaped his mouth. "Hahahaha! Are you really going to betray Akashi? Mayuzumi."

Folding his hand on his chest the silver haired man, a sardonic smile was showed on Mayuzumi's face. "Betraying? Hmph.. like you can destroying Akashi-sama." his lips rose up, pleased with the other man reaction. "Then, what is your motive huh?" asked the gray haired man. "I shall take my leave now." answered him, Without giving an exact answer the other man question, Mayuzumi turned his back and just giving a quick glance before leaving the room.

_'You shouldn't be smiling like that Akashi-sama.. you shouldn't look at him like that.. you shouldn't be like this... _

"_I love you Kuroko." _

_Ah Is it because of that kuroko guy? … I see .. then I just need to dispose him right?" _

_._

_._

_._

A faint smirk crept across the silver haired man after hearing the red haired order. Everything is according just like his plan. "Welcome back Akashi-sama." he said in an inaudible voice.

* * *

Thank you for reading this I don't know what is this exactly ... ヾ( °▽° )

let's just call this some random stuff that had been remaining on my mind...

once again thank you for reading this random stuff of mine..

review and constructive comment are welcomed ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／


End file.
